furcadiafandomcom-20200215-history
Rules of Furcadia
Interactions in Furcadia are governed by a nominal set of 'rules '''maintained and enforced by the Guardians. The Silence Rule Intended to prevent harassment within ''Furcadia, the Silence Rule puts the onus of "proper action" on the victim of such harassment. The Guardian's official guide to the Silence Rule states that: :The Silence Rule is a player's sole recourse when he or she is being harassed. This applies strictly to direct harassment (such as, but not limited to: directly speaking to, whispering to, or attempting to join/summon the player). The Silence Rule does not apply to rumors or slander. When the Silence Rule is applied, the player must be put on ignore and kept on ignore, and any initiation of contact by the one claiming harassment will invalidate their claim.. :If you feel like another furre is harassing you, these are the steps to take to make them stop. You must follow them exactly. Failure to follow the exact procedure set out in the Silence Rule, including performing any action that may be interpreted as "initiating contact" on behalf of the victimised party, may result in non-intervention on the part of the Guardians. Other rules The following text is originally obtained from the Guardian's Rules of Furcadia site: #The dodging of Furcadia's profanity filter by using spelling variations, special characters, or other means is not permitted. Unless otherwise noted in the entry text of a map, all main areas of Furcadia ''are family-oriented. #You may not "spam". Spamming is the continued flooding of the screen with the same thing or nonsense text. #Anything resembling combat or inciting violence must be kept off ''Furcadia's main maps, unless otherwise noted in the entry text of an area. #You may not use any offensive, sexually explicit, racially offensive or hateful language in family-oriented maps. Racially offensive or hateful language is not allowed even on adult maps, and the word rape or any variations thereof (raping, raped, rapist, rapeable, etc.) are not permitted ANYWHERE in Furcadia. #You may not sexually harass other players. Rape and public vulgarity are serious offenses in Furcadia, and will result in severe consequences. If you see this, please save your logfile and report it to a Guardian immediately. #If you are harassed by another player, you may follow exactly the steps outlined in 'How to use the Silence Rule' to make them stop. If you do so, Furcadia ''staff will enforce the Silence Rule as necessary. If you decide not to use the Silence Rule, this is considered to be a decision on your part to continue to interact verbally with the other individual, and also to constitute permission for them to continue speaking to you. #You may not prevent other players from entering dreams or accessing areas on main maps, regardless of the means used to do so. #OOC speech and actions must be kept to whispers on designated IC main maps, such as Goldwyn and Theriopolis. #In freeform role-playing, when someone says or poses something that imposes a result on your character, or states or implies that you have done something specific yourself, you may choose to proceed as if that thing never happened to you. This is known as the consent rule. (If you are playing in a dream that has it's own combat system or other sets of rules, however, you are expected to do your best to play along with those rules while you are in that dream. Dream owners always have the final say on such matters within their own dreams.) #Only Chartered Guilds have assigned dream locations. All others are on a "first come, first served" basis. Do not upload in locations that you know belong to a Chartered Guild. #Staff does not help with or enforce role-play or IC (in-character) continuity rules or storylines, including official continuity. The exception to this is rape on any map or dream, or any role-play that violates the rules and policies outlined in this document. (With the exception of rape, enforcement of anything within a player owned dream is up to the dream owner.) #Bots and proxies are not supported by staff in ''Furcadia. Players are responsible for keeping their bots within the rules and off main map areas (other than Acropolis and Allegria Island). Bots loaded on Acropolis or Allegria Island may not emote/emit messages more than once a minute. All messages must be appropriate for these family-oriented areas and may not exceed the length of six (6) lines. Additionally, bots loaded on these maps must give all spoken and emitted responses to commands via whisper. (This includes deliveries made by delivery bots.) Bots on public maps may not whisper players who have not requested information (no unsolicited advertisement by whisper). See also the rule about use of third party software. #Third party software, including proxies, bot tools and other utilities, are not supported by Dragon's Eye or its staff. If you use such programs, you are responsible that they do not interfere with the operation and stability of the Furcadia ''service, and that they do not harm or harass other players. Additionally, Dragon's Eye assumes no responsibility or liability for any damage that third party software may cause to your system, including but not limited to infection with viruses or trojans, system crashes, loss of files, etc. Players who choose to use one or more third party software programs do so at their own risk. #You may not impersonate ''Furcadia ''representatives, employees of Dragon's Eye and associated companies, or pretend to be a member of staff. (This includes the volunteer staff.) It is also not permitted to create characters for the sole purpose of impersonating, making fun of, insulting, or harassing other players. #You may not log on another player's account without their permission, nor may you attempt to gain the account information of other players or distribute their passwords to other players. #You may not use ''Furcadia ''to obtain or distribute personal "real life" information (Ie: Name, phone number, location and address, etc..) or media (Ie: Photographs, audio or video recordings, etc..) of other players without their express permission. This includes posting URL's in Furcadia which show such things. #Players who are considered to be minors under the laws of their local jurisdiction may not enter restricted adult maps without the permission of their parents. Parents are urged to make use of the Parental Controls, located in the configurations utility (config.exe) that is part of your ''Furcadia ''installation. #You may not attempt to hack or crash the server, and you may not exploit any bug in ''Furcadia ''to gain unfair advantage in the game. If you find a critical bug, you must immediately notify a staff member. You may not communicate the existence of any such bug to any other player. #It is solely your own responsibility to ensure that you do not violate any local, state, national or international law or regulation. You agree to indemnify Dragon's Eye from any liability which may arise from any such violations, or from any other actions you take which cause harm or damages to another individual, whether they are a Furcadia player or not. #Temporary policies may go into effect at any time for various things going on in-world. These will not be listed in this document, but you may be informed of them through other means (Opening Screen announcement, In-World Announcement, Entrytext on maps, or directly from a staff member or Guardian). You agree that you will abide by these when informed of them. Reporting rule violations Players wishing to report violations of ''Furcadia's rules may do so by contacting a Guardian. Help may also be obtained in-game by typing help into the chat input, followed by a brief description of the issue requiring assistance. Policing of private dreams Generally-speaking, Guardians do not police behaviour in private, player-run dreams. Players requiring assistance in such locations are encouraged to contact the dream's owner. External links *Rules of Furcadia. Category:Furcadia